Crack Gerita Moment
by embredemon
Summary: Italy finally snaps after he's mad at Romano for following them to daveandbusters and Italy goes outa temper. Yes this is major crack.


[3:31:02 PM] Shit Starting Again_** WARNING: THIS IS A CRACK FIC! EVERYTHING IN HERE IS CRACK FIC!**_

Conversation between Germany and Italy on Google+

Italy: Hello Grrrrmany

Germany: I told you not to call me that!

Italy: Mister grumpy pants geesh. Why are you always so mean? ~Fee?

Germany: Im rolling my eyes do you want?

Italy: You want to come over? I'm bored. And Lovi's mean.

Germany: Why would I want to come over and have to deal with your complaining, and your ignorant brother trying act all badass?

Italy: Because you love me, right?

Germany: Why would I love a child who is irratating, and a cry baby?

Italy: You said so yourself, and Germany that was really mean!

Germany: When did I tell you that? I would never say something like that.

Italy: Last night you got so drunk at Dave and Busters I had to take you home. What you don't remember?

_(For those who are not understanding...Germany has a higly drinking problem, and he tends to get drunk...a lot. Anyways the story unfolds a lot clearer in a moment...)_

(The night of the problem(which was yesterday))

Italy: Germany, Germany, Germany, Gremany, ha-ha, Grrrrrrrmany!

Germany: DONT call me that.

Italy: :C Come outside your house!

Germany: Italy I'm not coming outside. Why are you here?

Italy: Come outsideeeeeeeee

Germany walks out of his house to see Italy standing by a branded new car parked in his driveway. Germany staring in disbelief, "How can you afford that Mustang? Do you even have a license?"

"I saved my money up to buy a new car! What's a license again?"Replied Italy.

Germany standed dumfounded._ How in HELL can he get that nice of a car?_

"Oh you mean a driver's licenses? Oh yeah, I have one of those thingies!",Italy said smiling.

"So what do you want?" Germany said still shocked.

"I want to go into the town."

"And let me guess you want me to tag along?"

"EXACTLY!."

"Why don't you take your bother of a brother?"

"Because he is starting to get clingy, and annoying."

_Truely what is wrong with that guy he mopes about a mustache..._

"Fine I'll go, but be careful driving I don't want to die or anything.",Germany said plainly, "Where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to Dave and Busters!", said Italy smiling like a goof.

(In the Car)

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US! PULL OVER!" "!",screamed Italy, driving reckless

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT OLD LADY!"

"OH LOOK, A KITTY!", said Italy..again...still driving reckless.

"NO ITLAY, NOT THE SIDEWALK!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!", screamed Germany, making apologiez out the window as loud as he could.

(Thirty-Minutes later)

"Were here Germany! ~Fe...why are you on the floor Germany?"

Germany nearly dead rising off the floor of the car,says to Italy,"Who the hell...gave you your driver's license?", said Germany still shaking.

"I got it on the internet like everybody else in my family.",Italy said, still smiling.

_What is wrong with him?_

"Whatever, let's just go in."

"What's wrong Gremany? You don't look so good. What happened?"

"YOUR RECTLESS DRIVING HAPPPEN!"

"The way I drive is fine."

Germany even mader by that point went inside and away from Italy. (not lasting long)

(Three minutes later)

"So..what are we going to eat?", Italy said, sitting at the table.

"How should I know? I have never been here."

"Hey, hey, waiter. Over here, Please.", screamed Italy across the restraunt causing some deformed stares.

_Oh, crap I can't let them see me maybe their calling someone else. _

_"_Hey Jim can you take this one?", said the unidentified waiter.

"No, I already have six tables." Explained Jim.

"Damn it.", Said the unidentified waiter, walking over to Italy and Germany's table.

Germany and Italy were almost in hystarics at what they saw.

_How could he be working hear. Is it really him? This is the funniest thing I have ever seen. Him with that tiny notebook! And that uniform! _

They both started basted out laughing uncontrollably.

"Why are you, hehehahhahah, working, heheheahahahha, here, AHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH!", they said in laughter, almost out of there chairs.

Finally, as they stopped laughing, the waiter said annoyed, "Hi, I am Prussia. I will be your waiter for tonight. What would you like to drink?"

"I will have coke." Italy ordered, still snickering

"Abeer and why are you of all people working here?", said Germany wipping away tears from his laughter.

"Gilbird got sick and I didn't have enough money to pay for his bills, so I got a job. I AM TO AWASOME FOR THIS! But it's for gilbird.", Prussia said with a red face.

"Yeah, sure." Said a coworker.

"SHUT UP GREG! Anyway, I will be right back."

"Ok." Germany replied for the both of them.

"That is so sad, but sweet.",Italy replied.

"Yeah he loves that bird more than anything. He found it when it fell out of its nest, but the mother wouldn't take care of it, so he did."

Both sat quietly until Prussia came back with their drinks.

"So are you ready to order?"

"Do you have pasta?"

"Yeah, Germany you?"

"Potatoes...",Germany said staring into space.

Prussia came back just with the potatoes.

"Sorry Italy we were all out of pasta...The man over there ate all of it. Looks like you're not the only pasta lover around here", Prussia winked.

"No…pasta… wait is that Lovi, my brother?", Italy said, kind of angry and upset.

Germany, not to happy with this idea,"Maybe you should just go hang out with him, he must want to hang out with you because he followed you here."

"NO!" Italy said sound angry. "THERE IS A REASON I DIDN'T COME WITH HIM!

Germany still kind of depth in one ear couldn't hear Italy's brother said as he had inched into the corner of the booth he had sat in.

"Italy? Why are you so mad at him?", Germany asked following Italy.

"None of your buisness that's what!", screamed Italy, making Germany very confussed at why he had such an attitude._ Italy never acts so...rude._

"Italy. I am your friend and I want to help.", said Germany calmly trying to make Italy shut up so he wouldn't blow off anybody's ears.

"WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Screamed Italy into Germany's face. (which yes is very innapropriate, and please never do this in a public area ecpessially at Dave and Busters, because normally there are a lot of drunks that will end up getting in a fight with you because you were yelling, because of no pasta, and your brother who was hungry, and wanted food.)

Just then Germany got up and stormed off toward the bars.

Prussia came back with a bill, "You know you really done it now."

Italy stood still angry rolled his eyes, and sat down.

"Germany may not show it but he really does care about you, and he was only trying to help. Look we may not know why you and your brother aren't getting along, but you can handle it the right way, and stop acting like a two year old. HAHA wait look who I'm talking to. You couln't do that even if you tried. You cry to much. It's if one thing of Pasta is gone your yelling in people's faces, or you're crying, and rolling on the floor until someone gives it to you. So here is your check."

"What?" Italy said, mad, but more upset that Prussia practically called him a child.

Meanwhile Germany was sitting alone at the bar, thinking. Scratch that-He was _trying_ to not think, trying not to replay the scene that went down only moments before, but that didn't work, so he turned to alcohol. Even then he knew it was just a cover up and his pain was just being numbed, so after eight to nine bottles of beer he went and sat on a bench right outside. Just waiting for something to happen. Without noticing it he fell asleep. _(Told you he has a problem with drinking.)_

Luckily right as he fell asleep, Prussia, and ltaly walked out and saw him.

"Well, I guess I better take him home, wait I rode the bus. Italy can we ride with you?", said Prussia standing with his arms crossed.

Italy was still shaken up by the earlier events, but he was not going to leave his_ friend_.

"I will give him a ride home.", said an unidentified person, but Italy knew who he was. "No Romano!" "What? I wasn't going to do anything that bad."

"I SAID NO."

"Fine, fine have it your way. See you later geez I didn't even want to take the potato bastard home anyway.", explained Romano, his face getting red.

(Forty Minutes Later- (10mins was just trying to get Germany in the car)

They were all home sleeping away, but some things were said by Germany in the car ride home and think we know what that was!

**Back on Google+**

Italy: Grrrmany do you believe my story now? _(By the way he just made all of it up to get Germany to come over...but he's creative right?)_

Germany: Ugh. Italy we never went to Dave and Busters, and I never got drunk...

Italy: Oh sure you did Germany! So Germany do you want to go bowling? GERMANY HEYYYY DO YOU WANT TO GO BOWLING?

Germany:…

(Ten Minutes Later)

Germany and Italy go bowling.

_**Okay hey guys! This is my first story :) YAY! I hope you liked it! **_

_**Well,**_

_**~Asta La Pasta ;)**_


End file.
